Encajar
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [Short HuddyMichigan]AU Todos somos como piezas de un puzzle y sólo necesitamos un lugar donde encajar


_**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre legalmente son de Shore,Bryan, la cadena Fox y to la peña pero en realidad House sólo le pertenece a Cuddy ;)  
**Pairing:** Huddy ,otro ff de Michigan...me estoy convirtiendo en monotemática con esto. Se van a cansar de mí al final XD  
**Categoría: **AU,su época de estudiantes(al menos Cuddy, House no se yo si estudiaba...) en Michigan.Me ha quedado muy Fluffy y al final un poco HOT  
**Dedicatoria: **Este ff se lo quiero dedicar en especial a **Hilda(mi recien descubierta doble y que comparte HuddyNeurona conmigo XD)** por toda esa dedación buscando spoiler...,levantandote a las 6 de la mañana(yo no podría :P) y luego comentar los capis en el club Huddy, en definitiva gracias por ser así ;).Por supuesto a todas las que me dejaron review en el otro ff michingero y que aún tengo pendiente de constestar :S Y a mi musa Erato que se dedica a visitarme en los momentos menos oportunos ...  
**Notas: **Hurt está en progreso así que mientras lo terminó pues os dejo algo pa que no os olvideis de mi..._

* * *

**Encajar**

_Tienes en los brazos  
el calor que yo buscaba  
sabes conprenderme  
como yo necesitaba_  
**_La mitad que me faltaba_-Alejandro Fernandez**

* * *

Era una fría noche de invierno en Michigan, los terrenos del campus de la universidad estaban prácticamente vacíos.Los copos de nieva caían despacio,casi a cámara lenta tiñendo el césped de un sueve manto blanco.  
Ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior se hallaba una joven estudiante de medicina preparandose para los primeros exámenes del curso.Sin querer una lágrima se deslizo por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre sus extensos apuntes.El silencio que siempre era para ella un requisito indispensable se vio roto por sus propios sollozos.Al darse cuenta de sus apuntes se estaban emborronando debido a sus propias lágrimas se alejo de la mesa.Subió las piernas colocandolas en su asiento y con las manos las rodeo, ocultando su cara en ellas mientras seguía sollozando más fuerte.De repente sintió un beso tierno en su cuello, casi como una caricia del viento.Sabía quien era, no podía ser otro más que _él_, y ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar a la habitación.  
-¿Qué te pasa _Cuddly_?ella giró su cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Greg House a su lado en cuclillas.Tenía una expresión preocupada en sus ojos, nunca creyó que pudiera ver eso en ellos...Él apartó un rizo oscuro que tapaba sus brillantes ojos.  
-¿¡Greg House está siendo cariñoso conmigo!?Mejor dicho ¿¡está siendo cariño con alguien!?-le preguntó ella sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.Borró las lágrimas de sus ojos, no quería que la viera así.  
-¡Hey!¡Me ofendes!Yo también tengo mi corazoncito-dijo esto y luego puso una expresión de niño bueno.La hizo reir(que era lo que pretendía)-Yo no te quiero sólo por el sexo, aunque esa sea una parte muy importante...  
Le guiño un ojo pícaramente y ella puso los ojos en blanco  
-Lisa cuéntame que te pasa  
-Nada-volvió a enterrar su cara entre sus piernas, esperaba que se diera por vencido y se marchara.Naturalmente le conocía demasiado bien para saber que no lo haría.Sintió como de repente él la cogía en brazos como si fuera un bebé, y se sentó con ella aún en sus brazos en el asiento donde había estado Lisa hace unos instantes.La colocó sobre sus muslos.  
-Vamos pequeña Lisa,cuantale al tito Greggy que te pasa-Lisa sonrió al verlo actuar como un padre comprensivo, no era precisamente su estilo...  
-Greg House preocupandose por un semejante y siendo cariñoso,tienes que estar muy enfermo-ella puso su mano sobre su frente  
-Ja ja ja-rió él sarcásticamente apartando su mano de su frente-Sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy cabezón cuando me empeño en algo, no me voy a ir hasta que me lo digas.  
-Es una tonteria, no importa...-intentó ponerse de pie pero él no la dejo poniendo una encima de sus piernas  
-A mi me importa-le dijo muy serio.Ella le miró a los ojos.  
-Solo tienes curiosidad...-le dijo ella en un tono duro, demasiado quizás.  
-Si eso también, pero eso no quita que me importa-desde luego no se iba a rendir.Ella lo sabía,se acurruco en su regazo sin mirarlo.Él la rodeo con sus brazos estrechandola contra él.  
-Es solo que...-susurró ella.Intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contarle como se sentía-...supongo que me siento perdida,siento que no encajó si fuera un puzzle y yo una pieza que no pertenece a él.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?-le preguntó extrañado  
-Porque es verdad...yo estoy aquí para convertirme en médico y ni siquiera he sido capaz de ayudar a una niña esta mañana.Hemos ido a hacer unas prácticas en el hospital universitario.Todo iba bien ,sólo eran unas simples consultas para que vieramos como funcionaban las cosas allí, pero de repente una niña pequeña ha empezado a ahogarse.Estaba yo sola, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero...no he sido capaz de hacerlo.Quería hacer las cosas tan bien que al final me ha entrado el miedo y no he reaccionado.Sino hubiera sido por una enfermera que ha venido corriendo quien sabe lo que le hubiera pasado a esa pequeña...  
-Eso sólo eran nervios...Lisa tú más inteligente que la mitad de todos lo que están aquí, por no decir la más sexy y...-Cuddy le dio un codazo,él sonrió-Lo que quiero decir es que vas a ser una médico excelente, te preocupas por los demás y todo eso.Y sino logras serlo siempre puedes hacerte lo mandona que eres y la mala leche que tienes a veces, serías perfecta  
Ella lo miró con malicia  
-Quizá sea la tuya y por una vez, tú tendrás que obedecerme  
-Sabes que me encanta la erótica del poder-la miró con lujuria.Ella se incorporo y cogiendole de la mano lo condujo hasta la cama donde hizo que se sentará.Luego ella se puso a horcajas sobre él, las rodillas apolladas en el colchón.Greg fue a besarla pero ella se apartó juguetonamente y se dirigió a su cuello donde empezó a repartir suaves y apasionados besos.Poco a poco fue viajando hasta su barbilla y cuando ascendió hasta sus labios se detuvo.Sus caras a escasos centímetros, mirandose directamente a los ojos, donde el fuego había empezado a surgir,se deseaban.Ambos lo habían sabido casi desde la primera vez que se habían visto  
-Y dime¿tú ya encontraste el lugar donde encajas?-le preguntó ella mientras sus manos repartian pequeñas caricias en su nuca  
-Yo soy un rebelde, no necesito encajar-ella sonrió y él capturó sus labios.  
Nunca se lo diría, pero en su particular puzzle, ella era la pieza que faltaba por _encajar_. 


End file.
